As described by way of example with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,159 for a “Water Sport Towing Apparatus,” it is well known to mount skeletal frames to boat decks. Typically, extremities of leg portions of a skeletal structure are mounted to deck portions of a boat using a mounting plate placed on a top surface of the deck, a backing plate positioned on an opposing bottom surface, and a fastening together using a nut and bolt arrangement. Legs of the skeletal structure may be pivotally mounted to the mounting plate for rotation about a pivot pin. As further illustrated with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,159, a top portion of the skeletal frame may be rotatable about a bottom portion. With such an arrangement, the bottom portion is typically mounted to the deck as above described. Alternatively, the mounting plate may be rigidly attached to the legs.
As is well known in the art, accurately and efficiently mounting the frame to the boat deck is often complicated by an out of plane deck top surface, imprecise mounting plate dimensions and features, generally unexpected appendages, and the like.
Typically, mounting a towing structure such as a frame includes the use of a mounting plate that is bolted to the deck wherein the bolts pass through the mounting plate through the deck and through a backing plate that is then secured by tightening against a nut threaded to the bolt. A leg may be pivotally connected to the mounting plate. One of skill in the art knows that such legs may be integrally formed and fixed to the mounting plate base prior to attachment to the deck of the boat. However, whether pivotally mounting or fixed, the unevenness of most decks presents installation inefficiencies and inaccuracies that may include misaligning the frame. By way of example, if the mounting plate has four bolts aligning the bolts within four holes passing through the deck while accounting for unevenness of the deck may cause the installer to have to re-drill holes which for those skilled in the art will appreciate is not a desirable method of installation.
The present invention is generally directed to mounting of structures. By way of example and as herein presented, embodiments of the present invention are presented for improving the efficiency and accuracy desired when assembling such a structure and attaching it to a vessel.